Stay
by Floral White
Summary: [Semi canon] Membiarkan Sakura menginap di rumahnya tidaklah buruk, malah kini Sasuke memiliki rencana lain yang terlintas di kepalanya /Ugh, bingung bikin summary dan title-nya/ R&R?


_**Disclaimer :Masashi Kishimoto **_

_**Warning : OOC, post-war,…**_

_**Don't Like Don't Read**_

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke mendesah lelah, sorot kelamnya sedikit mengabur akibat pening di kepalanya. Keringat menetes deras, meluncur menuruni rahang tegasnya. Siapa sangka, pekerjaan yang tidak membutuhkan _chakra _ bahkan strategi ini sangat melelahkan.

Matahari sore sudah mulai berubah jingga. Angin musim semi bertiup sejuk menerpa kulitnya yang telanjang. Nafas yang awalnya sedikit tidak beraturan kini mulai normal. Menyeka peluh di dahinya dengan tangan kiri, Sasuke kemudian merapikan alat-alat kerjanya. Ia mengembalikan alat-alat bangunan ke tempatnya semula, agar esoknya tidak perlu repot-repot untuk mencari benda-benda tersebut.

Menghela nafas pendek, Sasuke lalu meninggalkan bangunan yang hampir selesai tersebut. Besok, ia hanya akan mengganti jendela-jendela dan pintu-pintu yang rusak. Dan setelahnya, ia bisa melakukan pekerjaan yang lebih baik tentunya. Seperti misi mungkin.

Ah, berbicara mengenai misi. Sasuke tentunya lebih memilih untuk melakukan misi yang paling sulit daripada melakukan pelayanan masyarakat selama dua tahun penuh. Namun apa mau dikata, ia tidak bisa membantah perintah hokage bodoh bermulut besar yang sayangnya adalah sahabatnya sendiri. Kadang Sasuke heran sendiri, bagaimana bisa ia bersahabat dengan orang yang sangat bertolak belakang dengannya itu. Tidak ingin memikirkannya hal bodoh itu lebih lanjut, Sasuke memilih untuk mempercepat langkahnya menuju rumahnya.

Tidak terasa, satu setengah tahun telah berlalu semenjak perang dunia ninja berakhir. Artinya juga, tinggal setengah tahun lagi Sasuke akan menjalani hukumannya sebagai pelayan masyarakat. Setelahnya ia bisa melakukan misi seperti biasanya, mungkin. Cih, kalau tidak, ia akan memaksa si bodoh kuning itu untuk memberinya misi.

Butuh sekitar dua puluh menit hingga Sasuke tiba di rumahnya. Membuka celana hitam dan haori putihnya yang penuh keringat dan kotoran, Sasuke lalu membawa pakaian kotor tersebut ke keranjang yang berada di sudut kamarnya. Tidak berselang lama, suara air mengalir terdengar dari dari dalam kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Suara ketukan membuat Sasuke menghentikan sejenak acara memasaknya. Ia sedikit mengernyit ketika ketukan tersebut semakin keras. Memangnya siapa yang bertamu malam-malam begini, mengingat Kakashi dan Sakura tengah dalam misi. Tidak mungkin juga si hokage bodoh itu yang datang, karena Naruto telah melihat pekerjaannya siang tadi dan menceritakan tentang kencannya dengan gadis Yamanaka malam ini.

Mematikan kompor, Sasuke lalu menuju pintu depan untuk melhat siapa tamunya. Semakin dekat ia ke pintu utama, semakin keras pula suara gedoran tersebut.

Menggeram kesal, Sasuke berjalan lebih cepat dan langsung membuka pintu dengan keras. Baru saja mulutnya siap memuntahkan kemarahnnya, ia langsung terbungkam melihat siapa yang berdiri di depannya.

"Maaf mengganggu, Sasuke-_kun_," ujar Sakura tersenyum letih, menatap langsung pada Uchiha.

Sasuke memperhatikan penampilan Sakura. Wajahnya terlihat kotor, rambutnya acak-acakan dan noda darah mengotori pakaiannya. Ia mengasumsikan Sakura baru pulang dari misi. Lalu kenapa ia berada disini?

Seolah melihat tatapan bingung Sasuke, Sakura mulai menjelaskan kenapa ia berada di hadapan Sasuke sekarang.

Sepulangnya dari misi, Sakura langsung menuju kantor hokage dan melapor. Sai dan Kakashi masih berada di Oto hingga satu minggu kedepan, mengingat misi mereka berdua belum selesai. Dan sepulangnya dari kantor hokage, Sakura dikejutkan dengan keadaan rumahnya yang porak poranda seperti habis dihantam badai. Ternyata, kedua orang tuanya memilih merenovasi rumah mereka selama Sakura tengah dalam misi. Namun karena Sakura ternyata pulang lebih cepat, dan rumah yang masih belum jadi. Akhirnya Sakura disuruh kedua orang tuanya menginap di rumah Ino. Dan sialnya lagi, Sakura melihat Ino dan Naruto tengah berkencan di sebuah restauran yang kebetulan dilewatinya. Karena tidak ingin mengganggu kedua sahabatnya, Sakura memilih untuk mencari tempat lain.

Dan akhirnya, ia terdampar di depan rumah Sasuke.

"Yah, begitulah Sasuke-_kun_," desahnya panjang setelah menjelaskan alasan kenapa dirinya kini berdiri di depan pintu rumah Sasuke. "Tapi kalau kau keberatan, aku bisa mencari tempat lain. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu—"

"Hn, masuklah!" perintah Sasuke memotong ucapan Sakura. Pemuda itu sedikit memberi ruang agar Sakura bisa masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-_kun_," ucap Sakura tulus disertai senyum lebar.

Sasuke hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban.

Sakura langsung menuju kamar Sasuke setelah diperintakan oleh pemuda itu, sedangkan sang pemilik rumah kembali ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malamnya—ah bukan, makan malam mereka.

.

.

.

.

Mengenakan kaos _pink _lengan panjang dan celana pendek selutut, Sakura keluar dari kamar Sasuke dengan tubuh segar. Ia langsung bergegas menuju dapur untuk membantu Sasuke menyiapkan makan malam. Namun yang ditemuinya malah makanan sudah tersaji di atas meja makan, dengan Sasuke yang sepertinya sudah menunggunya. He, seperti itukah?

"Sasu—"

"Cepatlah, nanti dingin!"

Sakura langsung menutup mulutnya, kemudian mengambil kursi di samping Sasuke karena sebuah piring telah tersedia di sana.

"Maaf merepotkan," gumamnya tidak enak hati.

"Makanlah…" Hanya itu balasan dari Sasuke.

Mereka berdua makan malam diam. Hening, namun terasa nyaman untuk mereka.

Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk menyelesaikan makan malam, cukup tiga puluh menit. Setelah selesai, Sakura langsung membawa bekas peralatan makan mereka ke westafel. "Aku akan mencuci piring sebagai gantinya," ujar Sakura tersenyum ke arah Sasuke ketika mengambil piring bekas Sasuke. "Oh ya, masakanmu enak seperti biasa," imbuhnya tersenyum.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, lalu menyerahkan piring bekas dirinya makan.

Kebiasaannya hidup sendiri, membuat Sasuke terbiasa untuk melakukan semuanya sendiri. Termasuk membuat makanan untuk dirinya. Berbeda dengan Naruto, yang hanya hidup dari ramen instan saja.

.

.

Sakura menatap sekeliling dapur dengan rasa puas. Semuanya sudah beres, bersih dan rapi. Gadis itu mematikan lampu dapur lalu naik ke lantai dua ke kamar Sasuke untuk meminjam selimut.

"Sasuke-_kun_…" panggilnya melalui pintu kamar yang terbuka.

Sasuke yang tengah sibuk dengan sebuah gulungan coklat mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Sakura yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Ia mengernyit melihat Sakura yang hanya diam disana.

"Apa aku boleh meminjam selimut?" tanya gadis itu tersenyum kikuk, semakin merasa tidak enak hati karena terlalu merepotkan Sasuke. "Aku akan tidur di ruang tengah," imbuhnya cepat.

Sasuke merapikan gulungannya lalu menaruhnya di atas meja kecil yang berada di sudut kamarnya dekat jendela. "Kau tidur disini," ujarnya kemudian mengambil selimut dari dalam lemarinya. "Aku yang diluar," tukasnya.

"Tapi—"

"Apalagi?" Sasuke mengangkat alisnya.

"Di luar dingin," gumam Sakura, namun cukup bisa di dengan oleh Sasuke.

"Kau tahu itu," sahut Sasuke bersiap untuk keluar dari kamarnya.

Namun Sakura cepat bereaksi. Gadis itu langsung menangkap lengan Sasuke, "Tidak bisa, ini kamarmu," tukas Sakura cepat. Sungguh, gadis itu tidak ingin menjadi beban.

Sasuke mendengus, lalu menarik Sakura masuk kedalam kamarnya dan menutup pintu. "Kau tidur disini!" perintahnya dengan nada finalitas.

"Eh, tapi—"

Mata Sakura melebar ketika melihat Sasuke yang mulai merebahkan diri ke kasur, menarik selimut hingga menutupi bahunya.

Sakura masih berdiri di belakang pintu, menatap tidak percaya pada Sasuke yang sudah memejamkan matanya. Aku tidur dimana, pikirnya.

"Sampai kapan kau berdiri seperti orang bodoh begitu!" dengus Sasuke dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

"Kita tidur—"

"Sakura!" geram Sasuke jengkel. Manik kelamnya yang tadinya tersembunyi kini terlihat, menatap tajam Sakura yang masih berdiri.

Sakura segera menuju kasur ketika melihat tatapan mengintimidasi dari Sasuke. Gadis itu langsung berbaring di ujung tempat tidur yang satunya, dengan posisi membelakangi Sasuke.

Mereka tidur saling memunggungi.

"_Oyasumi, _Sasuke-_kun_…"

"Hn…"

Sakura tersenyum tipis mendengar balasan Sasuke, meski hanya dengan dua buah huruf.

.

.

Erangan rendah membuat tidur Sakura terusik. Gadis yang memiliki bola mata serupa batu zamrud itu kini membuka matanya, kemudian bangun perlahan. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat Sasuke yang terengah-engah dengan nafas tersenggal. Diterangi cahaya bulan yang menembus melalui jendela yang tidak tertutup tirai, Sakura bisa melihat buliran keringat mengucur deras di wajah Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun!"_ seru Sakura sembari mengguncang bahu Sasuke. Berupaya untuk membangunkan Sasuke.

"Argh…!"

Sakura semakin keras mengguncang tubuh Sasuke, memanggil nama pemuda itu khawatir. "Sasuke-_kun, _bangun," ujarnya.

Tapi Sasuke masih belum bangun juga.

"Sasuke, bangun!" teriaknya untuk yang kesekian kali.

Dan berhasil.

Mata Sasuke langsung terbuka, menampilkan iris merah yang terlihat menyala di dalam gelap. Nafasnya masih sedikit tersengal, keringat juga masih mengalir deras di dahinya.

Sakura yang melihat Sasuke dalam keadaan kacau seperti itu, tanpa sadar menjulurkan tangannya dan menusap poni Sasuke yang menempel di dahinya karena basah oleh keringat.

Merasakan sebuah tangan lembut, Sasuke langsung menatap Sakura masih dengan irisnya yang berubah merah. Melihat Sakura yang menatap khawatir padanya, ditambah sentuhan menenangkan membuat Sasuke sedikit tenang. Matanya kini kembali menampilkan _onyx_ seperti sediakala.

"Kau bermimpi buruk…" ujar Sakura pelan, mengambil tangannya kembali.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Kau sering seperti ini?" tanya Sakura.

"Kadang-kadang," sahut Sasuke.

Sakura menatap Sasuke penuh kasih, lalu turun dari tempat tidur dan keluar dari kamar Sasuke tanpa menghidupkan lampu. Cahaya bulan sudah cukup untuk menjadi penerangan.

Tidak berapa lama, Sakura datang dengan segelas susu hangat di tangannya. "Ibuku selalu memberikan ini sehabis mimpi buruk," terangnya menyodorkan gelas berisi susu di tangannya.

Sasuke mendongak, menatap Sakura yang berdiri tersenyum di sampingnya. Tangannya tanpa sadar terulur, mengambil susu di tangan Sakura. Dalam sekali teguk, ia langsung menandaskan isinya.

Sakura tersenyum senang ketika mengambil gelas kosong dari tangan Sasuke. Ia kemudian menaruh gelas tersebut di atas nakas di sampingnya berdiri.

"Kembali tidur, Sakura," titah Sasuke dengan suara serak.

"Kau juga," sahutnya.

Sakura sudah kembali terselip di bawah selimut, begitu juga dengan Sasuke. mereka berdua berbaring terlentang, sama-sama menatap langit-langit kamar yang gelap.

Meski mereka masih terjaga, baik Sasuke maupun Sakura tidak ada yang berbicara. Sasuke terlalu sibuk dengan mimpi yang senantiasa menghantuinya, sedangkan Sakura bingung harus berbuat apa untuk membuat Sasuke merasa lebih baik.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Akhirnya Sakura yang memecah keheningan.

"Hn…"

Sakura mendesah, kemudian duduk. "Kau sering mengalami ini?" tanyanya lagi.

Sasuke melirik Sakura, lalu tatapannya kembali ke langit-lagit kamarnya. "Hn."

Dan kali ini, Sakura menganggap jawaban Sasuke sebagai 'ya'.

Entah mendapatkan keberanian darimana, Sakura sedikit menggeser tubuhnya. Memindahkan sebuah bantal guling yang memisahkan mereka. Gadis itu lalu membungkuk, menempatkan ciuman penuh kasih di kening Sasuke. Sakura ingat, dulu ibunya juga sering melakukan hal itu padanya.

Sasuke sedikit tersentak dengan perbuatan Sakura, tapi dengan cepat ia bisa menguasai diri dan mulai santai. Walaupun tidak ingin diakuinya, ia merasa sangat nyaman dan…

…hangat.

Sakura menjauhkan wajahnya, lalu mengelus pelan kepala Sasuke. "Selamat malam, Sasuke-_kun_…" gumamnya, kembali memberikan kecupan singkat namun penuh kasih.

Sakura menguap, lalu kembali merebahkan dirinya ketika mengetahui Sasuke sudah mulai tenang. Namun kali ini, ia tidak berbaring memunggungi Sasuke, tapi menghadap ke arah pemuda itu.

Karena Sakura memang kelelahan dan baru pulang dari misi juga, gadis itu tidak butuh waktu lama untuk terlelap.

Sasuke yang mendengar deru nafas teratur dan dengkuran halus dari mulut mungil Sakura yang sedikit terbuka, menyeringai kecil sembari menyentuh keningnya.

Mengusap keningnya lembut, Sasuke teringat dengan tepukan kebanggan ayahnya ketika ia berhasil mengusai sebuah _jutsu, _ ciuman sayang ibunya setiap malam sebelum tidur, sentilan sayang Itachi dan kini kecupan manis dari Sakura.

"Kau menyebalkan," dengusnya sembari menatap Sakura dengan sudut-sudut bibir yang sedikit berkedut menahan senyuman yang sepertinya mulai tumbuh. Dan tanpa bisa ditahannya, Sasuke mengulurkan tangan untuk menyelipkan untaian rambut liar Sakura yang menutupi wajah ayu gadis merah jambu itu.

"_Arigato…_" desah Sasuke sebelum memejamkan matanya kembali.

Dan saat itu juga, Sasuke sama sekali tidak keberatan untuk berbagi ranjang dengan Sakura untuk sisa hidupnya.

Dan dia akan membuat hal itu terjadi.

Secepatnya.

.

.

.

**Fin **

Ditengah tugas2 yg menggunung, kangen nulis fict, jadinya bikin fict gaje ini untuk melepas rindu muehehehe :V


End file.
